Konoha Chronicles: Tenten Sensei!
by azooozi
Summary: As Tenten's final ANBU days come to an end, Tenten is given three infamous kunoichi genin. What sort of mischief will Team 8 get up to? And what happens when one of her students find's out about her ANBU team's little secret?  Nejiten. Pre-story, Kibaten.
1. Chapter One: Troublesome

_A Naruto Shipuuden fanfic._

**_ChapterOne_**  
_**Troublesome**_  
**_ByAzooozi_**

****_

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Hello all! Welcome to my second Nejiten fanfic. I've started this one up becaue I didn't like the way my first one ended out. Tenten, miserable and whiny, desperate for love. Not my thing. Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy this. I'll try to update as soon as possible because I'm really enjoying the plot of this story atm. R&R! :)_

* * *

Bringing the edge of her blade nearer to her upper thigh, the woman swabbed the sword onto her raven-tinted slacks, removing the last traces of blood that had been shed during the pinnacle of her assignment. S-Rank missions were her expertise. Being a kunoichi of her level, the _only_ missions she received were S-Ranked. But this mission; this was a mission that would change her life forever.

The air still carried the stench of battle and the ground homed countless piles of corpses; man, woman and child. And in the center of it all stood the disconsolate, confused and heartbroken Tenten; her katana slipping through the tips of her fingers, plunging into the ground. Tenten fell to her knees and ran her fingers through the brittle dirt; In an attempt push all her emotions to the back of her head, she tilted her head up and gazed into the sky. She had killed them, every last man, woman and child. Drop by drop; rain trickled onto her face, causing her to squint when making contact with her eyes. She didn't know if it was rain or tears that descended down her grazed cheeks; all she knew was at that very day, justice had _not_ been served.

_-x-_

"_Tsunade-sama_," said the crestfallen woman, her head tilted down in respect to those that had fallen that day.

"Tenten."

The elderly woman glimpsed up at the willowy figure before her; emissions of the suns light beaming against the ANBU mask that she bore on her face. She then pulled the stray strands of hair from her eyes and continued; her expression grim. "I'll assume that you've accomplished your assigned mission. But your reaction to the endeavor is rather, unexpected. I'd expect a much more composed return from you, Tenten. You're barely keeping yourself together at the moment."

The woman cleared her throat. She then replied, her voice hoarse and her mouth dry, "Tsunade-Sama… Why didn't you tell me what the assignment was? Why didn't you tell me what I had to do… before I left?"

"Tenten," she started, her voice firm, yet assuring. "When you chose to join ANBU, do you remember the vows you swore? The Code of ANBU?"

Tenten inclined her head downwards, staring blankly at the floor. She didn't reply she only situated herself a respectful position. With her back upright and her arms placed stiffly behind her back, Tenten took a deep breath. Whilst exhaling, she brought her hands to the mask fastened around her face. She then moved her fingers up to the two strips of material that held the mask on. Pulling on the red fabric with one hand, she held the front of her mask with another. Slowly, she slid the mask off her face and placed it on the Hokages desk; her expression one of grimace and pain.

"ANBU, never really was my thing," she said, an oddly cheerful smile painted on her visage. "Returning to just being Jonin would have to be the best alternative for me right now."

The Fifth-Hokage bore an understanding look in her eyes. "I guess you're right," she sighed. "You never really wanted to join ANBU did you? I guess the village really needed more kunoichi out on the field. It is probably best for you to lay off ANBU for now… But during that time you could definitely get some of our newest Genin in shape for the Chunin Exams."

"It'd probably be for the best," she agreed.

Tsunade stood herself up and folded her arms snugly. "Go talk to Shikamaru. He's assigned the teams this year. It's good you decided to go back," she said with a smile. "We were running low on Jonin teachers. Now, Dismissed."

With that, Tenten began to make her way over to the door. As she gripped her hand onto the handle, she turned back to the elderly woman standing at the desk. "Before I leave ANBU, I want to ask one thing," she said, peering back at the woman behind her. "Why did I have to kill that village…? Why did I have to slaughter the people of the Mist?"

Her only response was silence; complete and utter silence. "I see. I didn't expect you to give a straightforward answer… but not saying anything at all…?"

"Shikamaru's on a tight schedule. You should go see him early tomorrow morning. At the moment you need to rest. We'll talk about this subject when the time is right. Now go."

_-x-_

"Well if it isn't Konoha's favourite little ANBU," teased the spiky-haired man. "You need something?"

Standing in front of the Hokage's headquarters stood Shikamaru, his face scrunched up in a mocking expression. As the wind waft through the young woman's hair, she brought her hand up and bushed it to the side. She too wore a contemptuous look, looking at him from the corners of her eyes. She then pointed to her face, poking her tongue at him. Glaring at Tenten, Shikamaru brought a sarcastic smile to his lips. "Hmm. Where's the mask? Give up already?"

The woman scoffed. "Don't be jealous Shikamaru. It's not my fault I actually _have_ the skills for the job," she spat back mockingly.

"Yeah, I know. But I actually _have_ brains. I don't just mindlessly kill people with scrolls of ridiculous clusters of knives."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You take rejection _way_ too hard…"

Tenten and Shikamaru had a friend-rival relationship; All of it concerning the time they had spent in ANBU together. Both having the personalities needed for the job, Tsunade chose Tenten, Shikamaru in addition Kiba, Shino and Neji. Many of them had left over the three year period, mostly relating to family issues. As for Shikamaru, he was relinquished of his position as ANBU. The reason being was him and his father's alone. Even so, he always held a small grudge against his former ANBU squad members. That left only Tenten and Neji, but even he left, mentioning something about his new position in the Hyuuga clan. Then there was only Tenten.

Shikamaru ignored her last comment and continued. "There must be a reason you're here though. I'd spit it out now before my day begins to get hectic. I have an important job you know," said the man, rolling his eyes at the woman before him.

"Well, I've relapsed back to being Jonin again. Tsunade-sama sent me here; told me you'd assign me to a team of Genin."

"Ah. So you're the replacement for Sakura," he said with an amused look. "Still can't believe she left. I'm pretty sure people would have forgiven her."

Tenten nodded her head in agreement. "She was young… and accidents happen. She'll come back eventually. But I still wonder… how in the world can no one can track her down. She's only a medial nin…"

"Jealous?" inquired the smirking Shikamaru.

Tenten rolled her eyes. She then gestured with her hands for him to move on. "Ah yes, the teams. Now… you're now in charge of Team 8," proclaimed Shikamaru. "I must say, you do have an interesting bunch there." He then raised his eyebrows and continued, "All of them soon-to-be kunoichi. You've even got Kakashi-sensei's daughter, Hatake Kuro. Can you believe he and Anko had a thing going on?"

Tenten laughed. "I ask myself that all the time!"

"Kakashi-sensei," continued Shikamaru, "Just didn't seem the type to settle, you know – Especially not with Anko. Just between me and you, she kinda of creeps me out."

Instantly a kunai soared down, slightly piercing the side of his face. Blood began to stream from his cheek as Anko, plunging down from the branch of a tree, landed unswervingly next to the man wearing her typical mischievous expression. "You stupid old hag!" roared the infuriated Shikamaru, clutching at his face with one hand, while the other was in clenched while being shook at her in a enraged manner.

"You'd better watch your mouth kid. Don't think that because you're '_all grown up_', that makes you superior to me!" hissed Anko lividly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, his arms folded casually. "You women are troublesome, you know?"

Anko then began to point at her back while looking at Shikamaru with a sassy smile. She and Tenten then stepped back, the older of the two, poking her tongue at the man. Tenten then opened her mouth in an attempt to warn him; ultimately failing. At that very moment, there came a loud bang from behind Shikamaru. Instantly the man howled in pain, his body reeking of rage. Waving goodbye, the elder of the kunoichi leapt into the distance, the sounds of her cackles echoing through the air. Shikamaru brought his fist up and shook it in an aggravated behavior. After what seemed like hours of laughing Tenten wiped the tears of amusement from her eyes. Once composed, she responded. "So, who else is on my team?"

Rubbing his back and looking down at the papers before him, Shikamaru searched. "Why are you looking for the names?" inquired Tenten with a puzzled gaze. "Weren't you the one who made these teams?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Kakashi-sensei gave permission for _Naruto_ to do it," replied the man rolling his eyes. "Why he'd let Naruto make the teams is beyond my knowledge. But anyway, moving on… Ah, here we are. Looks like you got her. Sasuke's little devil."

"You mean Uchiha Sayuri?" asked the interested Tenten, looking at the man before her attentively.

"Who else? Can you believe that _Sasuke_ can actually raise a kid? Not that she was raised very well, but still," replied Shikamaru, slightly trailing off at the end.

Tenten brought her outstretched index finger to her chin. "Poor thing," said Tenten thoughtfully. "Being deprived of a mother _and_ having to live with Sasuke. If it was me, I'd rather have no parents at all."

"Selfish much?" mocked Shikamaru.

"Shut up," was her only reply.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Shikamaru asked, "Didn't you have a dad?"

Tenten instantly facepalmed. "Shikamaru, that probably has to be one of the stupidest things you've ever said."

"Wait! No, wait! I didn't mean it like that. I didn't finish!-"

"Just continue with the teams," interrupted Tenten, rolling her eyes.

Shikamaru hastily took a look at the papers. "Hmm, here we have a strange one. Apparently the Hyuuga's are looking after her. Ever met Sukurōru Kaze? The little purple haired girl you always see in their compound?"

Tenten thought to herself intently. "Sukurōru Kaze… Oh yeah, her. Neji mentioned something about it a while ago."

Shikamaru's serious face soon changed to that of one wearing a smirk. "Speaking of Neji," started the man. "What's been happening between you two?"

Instantly her face turned into a blush. Shikamaru had always mentioned things like that when they were all in ANBU. Neji would just glare at him while Tenten pulled a whole arsenal out of her pockets and chased him around. Even though Tenten and Shikamaru never got along, it's safe to say that they were very close friends in ANBU. "I don't like him anymore, okay! It's been years now, it's pretty obvious I'm over it."

"Whatever. You know, now that I look back, I was pretty stupid. Making fun of you was really troublesome. Why did I do it again…?"

"Because you love me?"

Shikamaru stared at her blankly. "Yeah Tenten. I love you so much."

Tenten gave him a cold glare. She then made her way off, bringing her hand up in a wave. "You're not the only one that's busy today you know!" called back Tenten in a cheerful tone. "Say hi to Temari for me, will you?"

Shikamaru's face turned to a sort of blush mixed with a livid glare in Tenten's direction. "Troublesome women."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, that's all for today folks! Hope you enjoyed. Just want to mention that any OOC'ness that you see in this fic is only because of the relationship that Tenten, Shikamaru and Kiba developed during ANBU (because Neji and Shino weren't gonna' steal bottles of sake and go skinny dipping while on a mission :P). The only reason Kiba isn't mentioned in their conversations relates to a problem that had arisen during their time in ANBU. That'll be mentioned later, but now I hope you'll wait eagerly for the upcoming chapter! :) Reviews would be appreciated. _


	2. Chapter Two: Team Eight

_A Naruto Shipuuden fanfic._

**_ChapterTwo_**  
_**TeamEight**_  
**_ByAzooozi_**

* * *

_**A/N:** Well this is quick. xD Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie! _

* * *

Walking along the dirt road, Neji sauntered next to the dark violet haired girl. She was quite an introverted child, her head always in books. Sheathed on her waist was a small katana while on her back was a small bag containing various manuscripts. She had been living with the Hyuugas for some time now and had most probably adapted to their unsociable ways. Neji had been chosen to guard the young girl when she was first brought to the village two years ago. Why she was brought there had been a mystery to the villagers and still remains to be.

"Onii-san… How do you know my Sensei?" inquired the young girl in a blank tone. "I've heard that you used to train with her."

Neji looked down at her impassively. "Who told you that?" asked the lavender eyed man.

"A friend of mine," started the young girl. "They said a lot of things about her, Shikamaru-sensei and Kiba-sensei and Neji-nii-san. They weren't nice things at all."

Neji stared forward vacantly, appearing to be lost in thought. He had always been the one in their group keeping them out of trouble. For a team of ANBU, they weren't very responsible. Even Shikamaru, who Neji assumed to have a strong common sense, went out and did reckless things. "Onii-san?"

Neji was instantly pulled out of thought and once again looked down at the girl. "Kaze. Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru are strong and responsible Jounin. Myself included. Don't listen to the things your friends say," answered the man, his tone carrying a slight hint of emotion for his former team mates.

"Okay Onii-san."

And with that, the two continued their hike to the outside of the Academy, in complete silence.

_-x-_

"Hi guys… I guess I'm your new teacher. My names Tenten…" said the weapon mistress gawkily.

Sitting before her were her three newest students'; Hatake Kuro, Uchiha Sayuri and Sukurōru Kaze. To Tenten, they all seemed so different to normal children. They were the types of children that were born with gifts. Something Tenten had not been blessed with. How she would deal with them, she didn't know. Her students stared at her blankly, most probably observing her abilities. That made Tenten proud as she uses the very same tact very often, friend or foe. But it still made her feel uncomfortable. Deciding on breaking the silence, Tenten spoke. "How about we introduce ourselves, shall we? Let's start from left to right."

Glancing up from her sitting position was Sayuri, bringing her arm up to brush the stray strands of hair from her face. "Uchiha Sayuri, of the Uchiha clan."

Instantly Kuro interrupted. "No one cares what clan you're from," hissed the silver haired girl, her sharingan activated. "No need to be so full of yourself."

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Don't be jealous Kuro. Just because you _falsely_ possess my clan's kekkei genkai, doesn't mean you need to get all jealous, _you know_."

"_You know_," replied Kuro scornfully. "You don't need to be jealous Sayuri. It's not my fault _Okami_ doesn't like you."

Sayuri then got up from her seat, her arms stiff and her fists clenched. "You little fu-"

Tenten immediately put her hand around the young girl's mouth. She then looked at her students, sighing deeply. That's what you get when you're in a team of girls. "Why can't you two be like Kaze?"

"Because I actually have a life and don't burry my face in books all day," mocked Sayuri.

That one comment enraged Kaze to her limit. She then burst into an uncontrollable rage. Bringing her fingers together, she activated what seemed to be the Byakugan. Soon, an all out catfight materialized right in front of Tenten's eyes. She then hastily pulled a scroll from her pocket and performed a hand seal.

"_Fusei kēji no jutsu!_"

Metal bars instantly erupted from the ground, caging each of the girls individually; all of them banging furiously on the enclosures. "So you all think you're special? And you can ignore me and treat me like I'm nothing?" shouted Tenten furiously. She then began to laugh psychopathically as she continued, "I'm afraid you're all wrong. In truth, your best teacher is pain. So if that's how you want things to be, then that's how they're going to be."

"Sensei… You're really creeping me out," murmured Sayuri, pushing herself further into the cage.

"Good," started Tenten. "Now since you're all quiet, let's discuss training."

_-x-_

Sitting on the stiff timber bench, Tenten gazed into the river. Streams of water flowed down the waterway, small waves clashing against eachother. The setting sun beamed down her auburn hair, lighting up her face. She then brought one leg up onto the seat and leaned her head on her knee. This was the normal life she'd always dreamed of. Even though she had aspired to live up to the Fifth Hokage, she just felt that she'd make better use kindling the abilities of the newer generation. Leaning back on the seat, she used her spare time to contemplate.

Even though she despised the job, her ANBU days were most probably the best days of her life; especially her final months with Neji. She wouldn't lie; she used to like Neji… a lot. But it's been almost ten years. He wasn't ever going to return her feelings; she'd finally accepted the fact.

"Tenten?"

Instantly, she was pulled out of thought. Looking up, she saw the person she'd least expect to see.

"Kiba?"

The man before her smiled a toothy grin, his fangs shining ever so brightly in the sun. Then from behind him appeared Shikamaru, smirking in her direction. He positioned himself behind Kiba, his arms limply folded and his head slightly tilted to the side.

"Shikamaru?"

They both stood there, smiling in their own unique way. Then Akamaru came, walking over at a sensible pace. As he stopped at Kiba's side, the Inuzuka began to speak.

"Hey Tenten?" said the man, grinning at the girl before him. "You up for some skinny dipping?"

Skinny dipping? Tenten looked up at the man perplexedly. How could he come up to her, so happy, after what she did? She then opened her lips to speak, but nothing came out. He then grabbed her arm and immediately pulled her up. Once standing, Tenten looked at the man before her. He smiled so sweetly that she almost felt that it was a trap. But the aura that the three of them gave made her think otherwise.

"Let's go!" cheered Kiba as he hauled Tenten with him.

* * *

_**A/N:** If there's anything that you don't understand, don't worry. :) Everything'll be explained in the story. But if there's still something you don't understand, just PM me. It'll be appreciated. Next chapter'll be up soon. Reviews? :3_


	3. Chapter Three: Naked and Drunk don't Mix

_A Naruto Shipuuden fanfic._

**_ChapterThree_**  
_**NakedAndDrunkDon'tMix**_  
**_ByAzooozi_**

_**

* * *

****A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys! I've just been busy with school the past few weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It doesn't involve Tenten doing any teacher related things, quite the contrary actually. She's quite the rebel. Anyway, R&R please! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Kiba?" murmured Tenten, taken aback from the Inuzuka's attitude towards her.

The man glanced back at the young woman he had been tugging along, his face hiding no hint of sorrow. "Tenten, don't worry about it. I'm over it, okay?" assured the man, smiling softly at the weapon mistress.

She'd never seen Kiba act so kind to her; it was almost if they were planning some kind of trap. Tenten gazed at the man before her, his hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. As they scampered in the direction of the lake, she thought about her previous relationship with Kiba. Yes, Kiba and Tenten dated in the past. But the relationship was a rather rocky one. Kiba had the reputation of being quite a playboy and had somehow lured Tenten into his trap. Even so, he was the one who suffered the consequences. After Tenten had told Neji what had happened, he had exploded in a fit of rage, taking everything out on the man. Why Neji did that still remained a puzzle to Tenten. She had just assumed it to be some kind of protective brotherly instinct kicking in – or something like that. Even though she wasn't the one who had left the man bedridden in the hospital, she still felt it had been her fault. Kiba rarely spoke to her after that, and eventually he had left ANBU.

Tenten glanced up at Kiba's face, gazing intently at the scar that ran across his cheek. Neji hadn't even activated his Byakugan when he took a go at the man; he only brought his fist up and slammed it square into the Inuzuka's face. Maybe all those years of team work actually meant something to the cold and detached Hyuga. Tenten shook her head to the notion. He only thought of her as a comrade, that's why he hurt Kiba. It was only to protect his team mate, that's all.

Kiba looked down at Tenten, vexed. "Tenten," came the supple words from the young man's mouth. "Is there something wrong?"

Tenten shook her head. "It's nothing," she said, her rose tinted lips, curved up into a smile. "Don't worry about it."

The Inuzuka looked down at her disbelievingly. Even so, he nodded his head in acceptance. "Okay… If you say so."

And with that, they continued on their way to the lake.

_-x-_

Tenten smiled at the scene laid out before her; a feeling of nostalgia running through her head. Goosebumps began to trace her body as she stared out into the open sky. Tilting her vision down she spotted the flawless lake; exactly the same as when she first saw it. She laughed inwardly as she remembered how she, Shikamaru and Kiba spent almost an hour trying to convince Neji and Shino to tag along with them. Despite all their efforts, success was futile.

"Tenten!" came the thunderous voice of Kiba from behind her, his body bare from head to toe.

Shikamaru walked over shortly after, a small towel wrapped around his waist. "God Kiba, have you really no decency," he said serenely. "Poor woman probably wants to gouge her eyes out right about now."

Kiba smirked. "That's now what she said when I-"

"_Don't_, even think about finishing that," came Tenten's livid voice.

He instantly cowering back in fear, as a black haze began to surround the woman. "S-Sorry…"

Tenten, once her composure was regained, began to untie her hair. Pulling the elastics of each hair band, she intricately undid each of them. Soon, the silky hair that had sat in small buns at the top of her head only a second before began to flow down in waterfalls of auburn locks. After she had made do with her hair, she started with her clothes. She then hastily looked back at Kiba and Shikamaru, her brows furrowed.

Kiba instantly grinned that toothy grin of his and directly grabbed onto Shikamaru's ponytail. He then began to run, dragging the man with him. And with that, Kiba brought them both off the small cliff, straight into the ice cold water.

Tenten bent over the edge of the rock face, glancing down at Shikamaru's cursing at the coldness of the water. He definitely picked up some really vile language from his fight with Hidan. As Kiba splashed Shikamaru, the shadow master glared daggers at the man.

Tenten laughed at the sight. Then there came a noise from the bushes. She instantly brought a kunai to her fingertips and swerved in the direction of the intrusion. Noticing the shadowy figure slowly emerging from the bush, she took out a few scrolls and brought them to position. Then she noticed the moonlight glistering against the soft mane of raven black hair. Then the figure surfaced, looking blankly at the woman before him.

"Neji!" spluttered out the young woman.

"Hn," was all that came from the young man's lips.

Tenten stared at the sight before her. Standing there was a soaked and shirtless Neji, leaning so casually to the side. Her face began to turn red, she could feel it. Luckily it was dark; hence, he wouldn't notice it. Then her mind became crowded with not-so-innocent thoughts. She instantly shook them out of her head a mentally slapped herself. She then kept cursing herself in her head for thinking about such things.

Neji cocked an eyebrow at the woman. She looked almost as if she was arguing with herself. Once she had snapped out of it he instantly returned to his apathetic expression.

"What in the world are you doing here?" asked Tenten; finally back to her normal self.

Neji shrugged.

"How can you not know," asked Tenten in a blatantly impatient tone.

"I wanted to go swimming," said the young Hyuga blankly.

"Neji!" came the screeching voice of Kiba from down below.

Neji moved over to the edge of the cliff to observe the owner of the call. As he looked down he noticed the bottles of sake that Kiba and Shikamaru had gripped onto. He rolled his eyes at the sight. If they were caught out there, they were most likely to get a good hiding from Tsunade. He turned his back to the hooligans and began to walk. But before he could comprehend what was happening he felt a strong thrust against his chest. He instinctively grabbed onto the source of the blow and felt it to be a pair of hands. Soon Neji and Tenten were plummeting down into the icy depths of the lake.

As they both swam back up to the surface of the water, Tenten screamed. "This water is fucking cold!"

Neji glared at Tenten. "Then why the hell did you push me in!" yelled the enraged Hyuga.

"You're the one that pulled me in!" hissed back Tenten.

She then swam over to the man and grabbed onto his back, resulting in pushing him deeper into the water. "What the hell Tenten! Get off me!" gurgled the man, half in the water and half out.

"I can't! My clothes are too heavy!" cried back the woman.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Here's an idea," he started. "How about you take them off," finished the man in a manifestly sardonic tone.

"But I can't!" whined Tenten once again. She then pointed down to Neji, "He's here!"

Neji glared up at her on his back. "And…?"

"You'll make fun of me, like you always do!" replied the anxious Tenten.

"What?" was all he could manage to splutter out at the beginning. He then continued, "I've never made fun of you once."

"Yeah, well…" murmured Tenten. "You make fun of Lee, so how am I supposed to expect you not to make fun of me!"

Neji instantly cracked. "Tenten! Get the hell off me! I can't breathe!"

And with that, she felt a pair of strong arms prod around her waist. She then felt herself being lifted off the infuriated Hyuga and onto a rock. "You know," began the spiky haired man, glancing at the woman he had placed down. "You women really are troublesome."

Instantly she felt a bottle of sake being thrown into her lap. "Drink up," cheered the Inuzuka.

Tenten uncorked the top of the bottle. She then brought the container to her lips and began to down the liquid. She knew that the night was going to be a long one.

_-x-_

"C'mon Neji… Drink up… please?" asked Tenten, her eyes wide and pleading and her body completely bare.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Not until you all put some clothes on," responded the Hyuga, comfortably sitting on a boulder while leaning on the flat stone wall behind him. "Naked and drunk don't go together, especially when you add Kiba and Shikamaru to the equation."

Tenten just sighed. She then pulled Neji down into the water. Once in, she shoved him against the rock and moved nearer to him, so close that their exposed chests were touching. Neji shivered at the feel of her naked body against his, but knew he couldn't be thinking of those kinds of things at the time. She was drunk, obviously; it wasn't just her alcohol scented breath that slowly brushed against his face that gave it away. It was also the fact that Tenten would never do that as her sober self. Slowly bringing her knee up between his legs, she slid her arms around his neck. She then pushed a little harder against him, her lips inches from his. Almost giving into the woman's antics, he instantly pushed her away. If he gave in, she would quit bugging him.

"Just give me the bottle…" mumbled the Hyuga.

Tenten smirked widely. "Here you are," replied the woman, passing him the glass bottle that had been placed above them.

Neji brought the bottle to his mouth, slowly sipping the rancid liquid – in his opinion. Then a cluster of kunai flew down, piercing deep into the rocks behind them, followed by a loud explosion from above them.

They both tiled their heads up hastily. They then noticed standing above them was Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata. Soon Tsunades earsplitting reprimand began to echo through the forest. "Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Kiba! Get your fucking asses up here now!"

Neji brought his hand to his head. "This is bad..."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well that's that chapter up. Sorry for the wait. Fortunately/unfortunately, I've injured my leg so I'll probably writing quite a lot for the past few days. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. New chapter is probably going to be up soon! Reviews are appreciated! :3_


	4. Chapter Four: Never Steal Tsunade's Sake

_A Naruto Shipuuden fanfic._

**_ChapterFour_**  
_**NeverStealTsunade'sSake**_  
**_ByAzooozi_**

* * *

_**A/N:** Yo. What's up? (Kurt- HM-MM. :3!) I guess this is a reasonable update. The chapter's a little boring though. So sorry about that. Hopefully the next chapter'll be up soon! :) And the one after that will just be a little prequel to the story, involving quite a bit about Tenten's ANBU day's and her relationship with Kiba. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) R&R please! _

* * *

Tsunade's fist was firmly wound around the collar of the Hyuga's unbuttoned shirt; her eyes flaring with rage. Behind him stood Shikamaru; he was trying to keep Kiba remotely sober-like. Tenten was there too, a small towel wrapped snugly around her slender figure. She had _misplaced_ her clothes at the bottom of the lake. And apparently, so had Kiba and Shikamaru, who also bore towels tightly wound round them. They were in the worst position they could possibly be in – Tenten primarily. Tsunade had most probably been sympathizing the usually bun-haired girl for the past two days because of the state she had been in after she'd returned from her mission. That's why she let her leave ANBU. Now that she's caught them drinking naked at the lake, she's most probably going to kill one of them – or come close to it at least.

To Tenten's surprise, the elderly Hokage had kept her focus mainly on Neji for some strange reason. Her eyes scanned the young Hyuga furiously. It also scanned the countless amounts of bottles scattered around their feet, some still intact while others smashed into tiny little pieces. Tsundade's veins could be seen popping out of her wrists below her densely clasped fists; her eyes burning a rigorous flame. She then opened her mouth as her deafening shouts began to slide off her tongue.

"You call yourselves Ninja!" scolded the woman, blue chakra seeping from her fingers. "Yet you leave the village, _just_ so you can go skinny dipping and steal my month's supply of sake!"

Kiba brought his finger up and placed himself in a serious position. "Is this about the sake Tsunade-sama?" inquired the Inuzuka, trying to sound intelligent but failing miserably due to the fact that he was still extremely drunk. "…Because I keep an extra stash in my bedroom."

Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji sweat dropped. They knew he didn't keep a stash of alcohol in his bedroom, but with Tsunade in the state she was in, she was bound to believe him. Tenten turned around and kicked him in the shin – hoping to shut him up. As Kiba hopped up and down in the background, wincing in pain, Neji parted his lips in hope of some clemency from the legendary Sannin.

"Hokage-sama," began the young Hyuga as courteous as possible. "Nothing of this is what it appears to be. You've just jumped to conclusions too quickly. You needn't need to worry what's happened here. I had everything under control."

"Under control!" scowled the woman, hurling him deep into the brittle dirt below them. "You call this under control! You were drinking yourself crazy with _my_ sake!"

Neji rolled his eyes. Not to be disrespectful or anything like that, but he really did believe that she was only getting mad at him because of the sake.

"And not only that!" continued the fair-haired lady. "But you're all also supposed to be respected ninja of the leaf village!"

The rebellious ninja in the background slanted their heads down – exclucing Kiba and Neji. She was right. They had been really stupid. Well, they only agreed with her because they'd gotten caught, otherwise, they wouldn't have given a damn.

Neji on the other hand hadn't given in at all. He had only been at the lake for training; then they barge in and get him in the most trouble of all. Neji shook his head. He didn't need the trouble he was in. Glancing at Hinata who was standing behind Tsunade, he furrowed his brows in resentment. She had gotten strong, he'd give her that, but she didn't possess the leadership qualities that he did. If Hiashi had heard about what Neji had apparently gotten up to that night, he would definitely not be selected. And if that happened, he would definitely not feel very much at ease with Hinata in control. But he wouldn't snitch on them; He just wasn't the type of guy.

"Tsunade-sama," came a timid voice from the violet eyed girl behind her. "Neji-nii-san… He came out here to train. I remember him telling father before he left the house."

Tenten called out in agreement, as she understood the position that he was in. "Yeah!" called out the recovering Tenten, partially sober. "Neji had never been a part of this."

From behind them all stood Naruto in his pajamas. He toddled forward at a slow tempo, dragging his feet against the pliable dirt. He then stopped dead in his tracks and brought his hand up behind his head.

"Hina-chan… Can we go home now?" yawned the blond, glancing at the timid woman before him. "You found them didn't you? I'm really sleepy. Pleeeeeeeaseee Hinaaa-chaann?"

"Naruto. Shut up," came Tenten's fiery voice, slowly echoing through the man's ears.

Hinata turned around to look at Naruto. "Naruto-kun… just a second please?" asked the young woman, her eyes pleading at the Future-Hokage.

Tsunade gazed at the young adults before her, although, it gave her a feeling of nostalgia somehow. She guessed it had just been the fact that the different generations weren't that different after all.

"… Look Neji… all of you," began the Godaime. "I'll… let you all off with a warning this time. But I don't want to catch any of you doing anything like this again. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads as they bowed down respectively to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama?" began Shikamaru. "I know now's not the best time… but there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Yes, I think your father mentioned something before."

"It's about our alliances the Land of the Water due to the occurrence revolving around the attack on Kirigakure. Not only that but I've heard about child that the Hyuga's had _retrieved_ from Kumogakure; the one that _apparently_ possesses the Byakugan. I presume that their scientists had extracted something from the corpse of Hizashi Hyuga when they had sent the body all those years before to create the young girl."

Neji scrunched up his face when he heard the name of his father _and_ Kaze. Noticing Neji's discomfort, Tenten pondered on a way to adjourn the discussion they were having by some means.

"Hey Shikamaru?" questioned the auburn haired girl. "Don't you find it a bit uncomfortable talking about those sorts of things naked?"

Shikamaru looked down at the towel that had been firmly wrapped around his waist. He then brought his hand to his head and sighed.

"Thanks for reminding me Tenten…" murmured the spiky haired man sarcastically. "Temari is gonna' kill me for losing my clothes… Guess I'll have to start thinking of excuses before I get home… How troublesome."

"Tsunade-sama, can we speak about this tomorrow?" inquired Shikamaru, a dejected painted on his face.

"Sure…" began the elderly woman. "Is it really that bad though…? You make it seem like Temari's actually going to kill you…"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Naruto with a childish grin on his face. "Temari's just like you granny! Terrible temper, awful mood swings, and boy does she punch. She's almost as bad as Sakura-chan!"

Slowly Tsunade began to stomp over to Naruto, a dark black aura surrounding her; her eyes a glowing red. Instantly, Tsunade began to chase the young jinchuuriki back home, screaming threats the entire way.

As they did, Neji glanced over at Hinata, who was smiling gently in their direction. He then made his way over to her and spread his lips to speak. "Thank you… Hinata-sama," came the soft words rolling of the older Hyuga's tongue.

Hinata turned around instantly, startled by the kindness that had fluttered into her ears.

"Thank you… for explaining to Tsunade what had happened," continued Neji.

Hinata blushed at the kindness she had received from her usually stoic and unemotional cousin. "Y-You're welcome…" stuttered the tense girl.

She then instantly felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder. "And what about me?" inquired Tenten, smirking at the man before her.

"What about you?" replied the Hyuga; smirking while mocking a lack of appreciation.

Tenten slapped him softly on the side of his head.

"Don't expect me to help you next time," responded the pecan-brown eyed kunoichi.

Neji rolled his eyes as he bent over to pick up her headband off the floor; a slight chuckle immersing from his lips. Tossing it over to her, he gestured the two women to follow him – and they did. He then heard the careless footsteps of Kiba from behind him.

"Neji you player!" called the Inuzuka from behind, jumping onto the Hyuga's back.

Neji narrowed his eyes, as he slowly looked up at the man on his shoulders. As for Tenten and Hinata, they laughed at the sight before them. Kiba had fallen asleep.

"You're carrying him home tonight," mumbled Shikamaru, still lost thinking about an excuse for his lack of clothes.

And with that, the two kunoichi and Shikamaru left the Hyuga with the heavy Inuzuka on his back.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well that's all for today. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. :)_


	5. Chapter Five: The Kindling FOY

_A Naruto Shipuuden fanfic._

**_ChapterFive_**  
_**TheKindlingFlamesOfYouth**_  
**_ByAzooozi_**

_**A/N: **Hai everyone! :) Hope you enjoy this quick update. It involves a little more on the main theme of the story, which is Tenten becoming a teacher and developing, blah, blah, blah. xD But yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

Kaze leaned her willowy figure against the rigid rock; a book regarding different varieties of weaponry idly clasped in her hands. Tenten had given it to her a few days before, telling her that she had faith in combining the young girls Byakugan with a few of her favorite weapons sometime soon. As she examined words that had been sloppily printed on the rough paper of the book, she sighed heavily at the argument that had just commenced before her. Once again, Kuro and Sayuri were having a go at each other. She brought her violet tinted pupils out of the books grasp and glanced at the scene before her.

Sayuri and Kuro both had their sharingans activated, and were standing almost at each other's throats. Kaze assumed it to be something about the young Inuzuka not liking one of them – or some cliché thing like that. That's pretty much how Sayuri was; always provoking her supposed _friend_. They were both a lot like their mothers, adapting mostly their personalities. As for their fathers, it was mainly the appearance – and not to mention the sharingan. It was always a mystery how they both obtained the sharingan considering the rarity of the occurrence.

Kaze sighed once more. This was soon going to be her typical life wasn't it? Pushing herself up off the stiff floor, Kaze made her way over to the other student that had been training near them. He was quite a weedy looking boy; his bowl-cut hair cut and skin-tight green sweat-suit making him resemble Lee-sensei to an extent. Behind him stood a brown-haired boy, two small fangs slightly descending down his bottom lip. It was Maito Lee and Inuzuka Okami, both polar opposites of the same team.

Kaze made her way over to them, a curious look painted on her visage. They both were such odd looking people, and the purple-haired girl had always been the curious type. Pacing over to the duo, Kaze stopped in front of them, looking at each of them inquisitively.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the sweatsuit baring boy. "Look what we have here! It appears that the lotus flower has bloomed once again! Can you hear the flames of youth calling us Okami?"

The young Inuzuka scratched his head. "Err. Not really."

The young green boy brought out his hand. "Kaze-chan," he exclaimed. "How is your day today? Can you feel the flames of youth kindle through your body? It is a most wonderful feeling!"

The young girl said nothing. She only looked blankly at the boy before her. Trying to grab her attention, he waved his hands furiously in front of her face. "Kaze-chan! Is there something wrong? Should we get you to the hospital?"

She still stared at him; her eyes welled with a sort of fear. She then began to back away slowly, the soles of her shoes digging deep into the ground. Her eyes began to blur as she saw another green figure appear. She then heard the calling of her name from the two green statures bounding up and down before her. As her vision returned, she noticed the two sweatsuit garbed people, the larger with his thumb pointed up.

"Yes Lee Jr. You are quite right! She is most definitely a part of the newly bloomed patch!" cried the older of the two. "She is definitely a beautiful one. I believe she is one of Tenten's girls."

"Ah! Tenten-sensei! The lotus of the leaf! How lucky she must be to be trained by such a woman!" cried the younger of the two.

Kaze stared wearily at the two boys before her, slowly moving away from their antics. She then felt a strong hand placed on her shoulder. Inclining her head, she noticed above her stood Tenten, cocking an eyebrow at the duo.

"Ah! Tenten!" cried the older Lee. "I have not seen you in such a great length of time! Nor have I seen Neji! How are you?"

Tenten smiled kindly. "I'm good," replied the cheerful kunoichi. "But can we talk later Lee? I have to begin class…"

"Of course!" responded the almost entirely green man. "I as well! I hope to catch you later Tenten! Good bye!"

And with that, they both made their separate ways. Tenten still had her hand on the young girls back as they began walking. "Kaze…" began the older kunoichi, her voice soft with a hint of understanding. "It's…"

The woman began to stammer, unable to word what she urgently needed to say. She then shook her head and decided to role with the alternative. "It's… good to see you're making new friends!" said her sensei supportively. "I'm happy you haven't been completely taken over by the Hyuga's ways."

"You really think so sensei?" asked the young girl, a timid smile floating around her rosy pink lips. "I remember Neji-nii-san telling me that those kinds of things usually got in the way of a good ninja… But I believe, that there is a time and place for everything… and that at times, sacrifices have to be made."

Tenten nodded inwardly, while outward, she ruffled the young girls luminous violet hair. "You're right yes," agreed the woman with a large grin spread across her face. "But aren't things like that a little deep for children your age?"

The young girl stared shyly down at the floor. "I guess…"

They then both made their way back to the rest of the team and began class.

_-x-_

"Chidori!" screamed the two girls in unison, as they aimed directly into the sky, sending of a large clash of lightning into the air.

"Sōshōryū no Jutsu! (_Twin Rising Dragons Technique_)," shouted Kaze as she summoned the weapons of her masters perfected Jutsu. As they began to rain from the sky, all three genin began to evade the piercing blades. Tenten who had been sitting on a rock next to the scene, legs folded and arms cross, unfolded her stiff limbs and began to clap.

"Good, good!" exclaimed the woman, smiling at her students who were now standing before her. "But… I've seen people perform those attacks much better than you guys."

Kuro scoffed. "Like you can talk sensei. I heard that you got out last night. Pops said something about a late night swim. Does anything like that ring a bell?"

Tenten's eye began to twitch in annoyance. She then brought her eyes up and glared at the black-haired girl. She then cleared her throat and said, "What?"

"Yeah I heard," began the girl. "About you, Kiba-sensei, Shikamaru-sensei and Neji-sensei. Ended up walking back naked to the village. I'm surprised they'd make someone like _you_ ANBU."

Tenten glowered at the young girl, her eye still twitching. "And where did you… hear this?"

"Behind that mask, pops has a big mouth. If you keep quiet, you can hear him talking to mom about a lot of interesting stuff. And apparently he think's you and Neji _finally_ have something 'going on'."

Kaze looked at Tenten wearily. "Tenten-sensei… what do you and onii-san have 'going on'?"

Tenten growled. "Nothing. Don't listen to Kuro."

The silver-haired girl poked her tongue out, her spikes of hair flashing in the sun. She almost looked exactly like her mother, the cheeky attitude, the trademark smirk. It was all there. "Don't worry sensei, your secret's safe with me! …But Sayuri will probably spread the rumour, so I can, you know, 'get rid of her' if you want?"

Tenten's face was still flushed from the previous conversation. "Sure. Of course," replied the woman, not even listening to what the girl had just said.

Soon the two girls had begun an all out fight right in front of Tenten. "Sensei?" called Kaze, glancing nervously at her instructor.

Tenten didn't reply. She only walked off, leaving her student's to themselves, while thinking. They though she and Neji had something 'going on'?

* * *

_**A/N:** I just realised that I really wan't Kuro to end up a lot like Anko. I think I made her a bit bitchy in the beginning of the story. :S Hopefully I can change that throughout the course of the story. Anyway, I love it when you guys review, It really just makes my day. Unless it's a mean, pointless one that doesn't even involve any criticism whatsoever. But I don't think any of you are like that. (hopefully xD). But I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter should be up soon. :3_


	6. Chapter Six: Because I'm Sick

_A Naruto Shipuuden fanfic._

**_ChapterSix_**  
_**BecauseI'mSick**_  
**_ByAzooozi_**

* * *

_**A/N:** Story Update: I've posted a New Story named 'Konoha Chronicles: The Untold Story of Inuzuka Kiba' which is pretty much a little prequel to this story. It revolves around Tenten and Kiba's relationship and how things got so rocky. _

_Back to my ususal A/N's. Quick update! Yay! ...Well not really quick, but there will be quick updates. So... Yay! :) Anyway, plot's starting to build up in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

Standing impatiently, the warmness of the Hokage's office began to smother her helpless. Tenten sighed heavily as she began to contemplate her problems. The chunin exams were coming up, and she needed to get her student's in shape. Now she was stuck standing next to her former team mate, waiting for the briefing of some A-ranked assignment to draw to a close. Running her fingers through her hair, she groaned. It wasn't only that, but now her student's have a while heap of blackmail on her. And…

"Something the problem Tenten," hissed the Hokage, appearing to be in a rather foul mood.

Tenten shook her head. She didn't need the blond riding all over her with her big words and her foul mood swings.

"Good," continued the Sannin, glancing over at Tenten blankly. "Now is everything understood?"

Neji nodded his head respectfully. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Okay," finished the buxom woman. "Now this should only take you a week, so Tenten, you'll get back in time to train your students. Stop worrying."

Tenten nodded, in an attempt the waver the woman away from her presence. "Understood, Tsunade-sama."

Finally, the Hokage nodded her head and sent them off. "Dismissed!"

_-x-_

Neji glanced over at the woman walking beside him. She obviously had no idea what they were doing. He could tell by the way she followed him that she didn't even care about it. Neji sighed dejectedly. What in the world could she possibly have running though her head?

"Tenten?" called the young man, still staring forward blankly.

There was no reply.

"Tenten?" he said again, this time a little louder.

The auburn-haired woman turned her head to the side, her eyes examining the man next to her.

"Yeah?"

Neji slightly glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Do you know what this mission is about?"

The Hyuga sighed as Tenten shook her head.

"Tenten, this isn't a game. You need to be focusing on your responsibilities as a ninja of this village."

"I know," began the crackled voice of the Kunoichi. "But… I've got a cold."

A sweat drop immediately formed on the side of Neji's face, which accompanied a sardonic glare. "That's it?" questioned the impatient Hyuga. "You weren't listening because you were _sick_?"

Nodding Tenten replied, "I think is pretty obvious."

Bringing his hand up to his head, the Hyuga sighed heavily. "Okay, look," began the Jounin, looking intently at his team mate. "Starting today, we're to make our way to Kumogakure (_Village Hidden in the Clouds_). This means we need to pack quickly. Our objective is to find out more information on how they obtained the Byakugan even with the seal that had been placed on it and to retrieve any more experiments they've created."

Tenten looked at him anxiously. "Created?"

"Yes, created. The first that had been retrieved from the village a few years ago, Kaze your student, is from Kumogakure. She was never born a Hyuga, it was pretty much planted into her body by medical ninjitstu, much like Kakashi."

Tenten slowly began to understand that she could never truly understand her student. She was an experiment, much like many ninja of the village and had experienced things unnatural to the normal human. "Kaze…" she whispered silently to herself.

"We need to leave now, go get your things," began the Hyuga hastily. "We'll meet at the gate."

Tenten shook her head and replied. "I've got everything I need, I'll just follow you."

Neji nodded his head as they made their way to the Hyuga compound.

_-x-_

The eyes of the kunoichi widened exceptionally as she set foot inside the gate of the Hyuga compound. She'd have to admit; those Hyuga's really did know how to live. The place was was almost a complete paradise. It had everything any normal human being could ever want. Or maybe it was just her opinion. Instantly, Tenten was pulled out of her trance as she noticed the pale-skinned boy continuing without her.

"Hey wait!" she called out, as the Hyuga continued to his apartment.

Catching up, Tenten put her arm on the stationary Hyuga, who was unlocking the door to the inside. Tenten panted as she waited for him to open the door. "What's taking you so long?" murmured the kunoichi between breaths as she waited for him to open the door.

There was not reply.

"Oh c'mon! Say something," teased the bun-haired girl. "You talked so much earlier!"

Neji had paused the unlocking of his door. She was right; he was talking quite a lot, something very unlike him. "I was only explaining the mission, something that had to be done. That's all."

Tenten nudged him playfully. "You keep telling yourself that but I'm not convinced."

Neji rolled his eyes as he continued to unlock the door. Once open, Tenten barged in from behind him and instantly fell onto his bed. She was expecting a soft cushiony bed to accompany her landing. Unfortunately, things don't usually end up as planned. Tenten groaned as she landed onto the rock-hard bed. "Ow!" moaned the girl as she winced in pain.

Neji smirked as he watched the kunoichi roll around on the bed.

"Screw you Neji!" screamed the woman. "You did this on purpose didn't you!"

Neji replied blankly. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're jealous of my amazing ninja skills!" cried Tenten cheerfully.

Neji cocked his eyebrow.

"Don't look at like that," scowled Tenten playfully as she grabbed onto the Hyuga's collar and pulled him onto the bed. Soon Neji found himself lying directly on top of the kunoichi, who's buns began to fall out of place.

He blushed slightly at the situation he was in and quickly tried to make it go away.

"Aw, Neji, are you blushing?" taunted the woman, pulling his face closer to hers by his collar.

Instantly the kunoichi stopped. What the hell was she thinking? She instantly pushed the jounin away from her and tried to get up, failing due to the fact that he wouldn't move. Then came the sound of a turning doorknob accompanied by a call of Neji's name.

Neji cursed to himself. Crap. It was Hiashi.

As the door was pushed open, the veteran of war stood there wide eyed. Dropping all the documents he held in his grasp, the old man stood there frozen. He'd never expect to see Neji in a position like that, especially with Tenten – It was a well known fact that the Hyuga's were blind to love. "M-My bad," muttered the old man, averting his eyes from the scene his nephew had been in. "Neji… I just needed to mention that… er… Hokage-sama added a few days onto your leave. I'll be going now."

And with that the man instantly left the room, slamming the door hastily from behind him.

The jounin were both blushing furiously as a result of the occurrence. Neji quickly pushed himself off the kunoichi and stood up, brushing his clothes off. Why was he always ending up in awkward positions with the woman?

"Maybe you should get your things ready?" mumbled the young woman hastily.

Neji nodded and continued to pack. Damn, Hiashi.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well that's all for now. Might get another chapter up today... hopefully. Reviews make me write, oh so much faster. xD :3 Jk, but they make me happy. Peace-out! _


	7. Chapter Seven: Six Inches

_A Naruto Shipuuden fanfic._

**_ChapterSeven_**  
_**SixInches**_  
**_ByAzooozi_**

* * *

_**A/N:** Here's your new chapter. Hope you like it! :3 Could get a little perverted in the second half so if you don't like don't read. Don't blame me! It was for my friend! xD Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Standing at the village gate's Neji and Tenten both stood there, completely encompassed by an awkward silence. Tenten brought her hand to her head and began to think seriously. Why were they sending another team? They were only gathering information, so it would be simpler if a small team were to go. She then shook her head and sighed. It was best not to question the Hokages doings. You'd get yourself muddled up in confusion for a while – the outcome not worth its value. Tilting her head to the side, she glanced at Neji casually. What was he thinking? You can never tell with those pupil-less eyes of his. Instantly, she was pulled out of thought from the howl of '_Dattebayo_' from a young blond from directly in front of her.

"What the hell Naruto!" screeched the enraged kunoichi.

Naruto backed off slowly, his hands held out in front of him. "Sorry… Tenten-chan. Please don't hurt me."

Hinata giggled from behind him, as Tenten observed the newcomers. Naruto, Hinata, Sai and… Sasuke? Tenten cocked her brow in confusion. The last she remembered, Sasuke wasn't allowed on _any_ missions outside of the village. Just in case his previous memories were somehow returned. Yamanako Inoichi, Captain of the Intelligence Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, had entered the deepest and darkest depths of the Uchihas mind. It took weeks to eradicate the unwanted memories and reinstate them with fresh ones. And even with all the effort, the possibility of all his hard work being undone still stood. And now they're putting so much at risk, for mission that only required two-man cell… unless?

"Here's the new information regarding your mission," began the Uchiha, who was referring to Neji and Tenten. "Due to a double-assignment, new teams will be formed."

Naruto nodded and continued for the Uchiha. "The first will consist of me, Sasuke and Sai. Our mission focuses on the retrieval of… Haruno Sakura. And you two and Hinata will form the second team. Captains will be Neji and myself."

Neji and Tenten looked at them intently. They were still going after Sakura? Even after all the problems they went through just to search for her. Tenten shook her head. She, Hinata, Ino and Sakura had been quite close after the demise of Uchiha Madara. But then Sasuke was brought back by Naruto, unconscious and on the brink of death. She sat at his bedside for weeks, not even celebrating the savior of the village. And then she got knocked up, something quite unlike the kunoichi. No one other than Sasuke really knew the whole story. All you could do was guess.

"Tenten-chan, Neji-nii-san, I'm happy to be a part of your team," chirped the usually timid Hyuga.

Neji nodded acceptingly as Tenten smiled cheerfully. At least there was going to be someone there to break the awkward silence – and what's better then having it be your best friend?

"Well then," began the loud-mouthed jinchuuriki. "Let's go!"

"You Dobe," hissed the Uchiha, glaring his _best-friend_. "You actually need to _tell_ them the plan."

Tenten face-palmed as she watched Naruto glower at Sasuke for ruining his moment. "As _Teme_ was saying," mocked the bright-orange ninja. "The plan is that we all head to Kumogakure, as it is rumored that Sakura-chan has resided there…"

After a long pause the boy continued his voice showing hints of grief. "And since that's where you three are to find information about the Byakugan, Team two will lead up ahead scanning the area with Byakugan, and Team one minus Sai will take the behind, since he'll be watching from above. Now… let's move out!"

Finally, the mission began, and it ran rather smoothly for them all… well maybe not for Neji and Tenten.

_-x-_

Sitting impatiently at the camp, Neji prodded the dimming fire with a stick. His patience was thinning due to the continuing antics of Naruto and Sai concerning… penis size. At that very moment, he wished he had been a girl, that way, he could have gone to go bathe in the lake with Hinata and Tenten – away from the two immature men.

"Eh, Neji?" smirked the mischievous Naruto. "Spit it out. How big is it?"

Neji shivered slightly. "Naruto. Don't ever look at me like that when you're asking about things like _that_," scowled the violet eyed man.

Naruto looked at him puzzled. As for the Uchiha, he chuckled eerily in the background. "Eh, Neji. I think the Dobe's coming on to you."

Finally understanding the reason for the Uchiha's laughter, Naruto began to bark wildly at his team mates. "I didn't mean it like that!" began the nine-tails from within Naruto. "I mean why the hell would I want you? I'm already bangin' your cousin," finished Naruto, a smug smirk tugged around his mouth.

Neji glared at the man, preparing to activate his Byakugan. But Naruto didn't waver. He then found an arm tightly wound around his neck; they all did – excluding Naruto and Sai.

Glancing down at what he had been caught by, he noticed the inky texture of the… snake around his neck. "Sai," growled the Hyuga. "Let me go, now."

Smiling sweetly back at the Hyuga, Sai replied. "Sorry. No can do," said the former Root operative. "First you and Sasuke need to spit it out."

Naruto cheered in agreement. "Spit it out!"

Neji sighed defeated – or well, he tried to at least. He could barely breathe because of the grip the snake held on him.

"Okay… Naruto is this really necis-" instantly he was interrupted by feel of the snake tighten around his neck.

Staring down blankly at the floor, the Hyuga slightly spread his lips to mutter out his answer.

"Eight."

Naruto began to applaud the Hyuga as the snake loosened its grasp from around his neck. Evaporating into tiny particles of ink, the man quickly stood up and made his way to the jinchuuriki. Deciding it was better not to start a fight; he turned around and sat back next to the fire.

"Sasuke won't budge," explained Sai to the blond.

"He will," exclaimed Naruto childishly. "I'll find out no matter what! Now tighten the snakes."

"Naruto," roared the Uchiha. "This is called assault. You know you can go to jail for this!"

"Spit it out," continued the blond, ignoring the Uchiha's previous comment.

He knew he couldn't lie. Naruto could see through that easily. The truth was the only option. Sasuke finally gave in, his head staring directly into the ground.

"Six…"

Even Neji laughed at that one. The infamous Uchiha, the man that almost every girl in the world obsessed over, was six inches? Naruto roared with laughter. Never had he imagined Sasuke of all people. "Sasuke's six inches! Dattebayo!" mocked the blond, laughing his lungs out.

As the snake began to loosen its grip around the black-haired boy, he glared at Naruto. "Yeah, fuck you Naruto. Fuck you."

"No need to be ashamed," smiled Sai. "I was that big once."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And that's supposed to make me feel better, how?"

The man brought his finger up and opened his mouth to speak. "Don't answer that," growled the Uchiha.

"My bad…" murmered Sai.

Everyone left back to their seats and began to get comfortable once again. Then Naruto tapped onto the metal of his head band. Then again. Soon the perpetual sounds of clanging metal became audible throughout the whole forest.

"Naruto! Fucking stop," hissed the Uchiha slamming his fist onto the ground.

"But Teme! I'm so freakin' bored!" responded the bored-to-death shinobi.

Sasuke didn't answer. He only closed his eyes and began to catch up on sleep.

After awhile, the mummers of rather private subjects came to be loudly perceptible. "How big is she exactly?" giggled the blond to Sai.

"Well if I remember correctly," began the man, his eyes fixed on Naruto's. "She said she was something called a '_DD Cup'_…"

"Woah! You know how big that is?" spat the blond. Sliding a book out of his rucksack, he opened to a certain page. "Ero-sennin, gave me this!" cried the Ninja, his eyes filled with tears of joy as he held out a book titled, '_The Ultimate Guide to Perversity_'.

Sai's eyes widened as he looked inside of the book. He then looked at a picture with a caption reading, 'DD'. "Hey… wait a sec. Ino isn't that big…"

Neji, who had listened to their whole conversation, shook his head in disgust. "Can't you both be quiet?" snarled the Hyuga, glaring at the both of them in the corner.

"Aw, Neji. It's okay. Don't worry, you'll get laid someday," teased the blond.

Bringing his hand to his head, Neji sighed heavily. "What does that have to do with anything…" mumbled the Hyuga.

Unable to head what the man had just said, Naruto started a new conversation.

"So Neji…" questioned Naruto, smirking at the man as he began to move closer to him. "What's been happening with you and Tenten?"

Inside, Neji's heart slightly skipped a beat, for reasons unknown, but he had to keep composed in front of the blond and replied in his usual tone of voice. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Naruto's smirk began to develop into a full toothed grin. "You know, ever since the whole skinny dipping thing. Did you guys finish up once you got home?"

Neji glared at the man. "Nothing happened then and nothing is ever going to happen. So keep your perverted thoughts to yourself Naruto."

"Geez!" whined Naruto. "You're all no fun."

And with that Naruto jumped off into the distance. Going… somewhere.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well that was that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Nejiten moment's in the next chapter, so I hope you can wait! :) Reviews are very much appreciated. :3_


End file.
